


Blue

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Shifted Colors [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Songfic, ah yes meenah gets revenge, and neither is good at it, and now there's blood, because its all 24 trolls+all 8 humans, damara and kankri have a long pesterlog chat, damkri is my guilty pleasure tbh, everyone ready for a 32-player session?, it's not actually very graphic but it'll probably get worse, its a good ship, literally theres not a lot to tag this thing with?, the peixes gals are literally my antisocial fish daughters, theyre both awkward as heck, why do i make my kids suffer? because i love to!, woo SBURB time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: You are DAMARA PEIXES, you are LONELY, ANGRY, and in general, FRUSTRATED. And being a highblood, the highest of high, benefits you in NO WAY right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm back with more bloodswap
> 
> this time ft a ship i've fallen into by accident
> 
> seriously though? damkri has logic here  
> -damara is a FUCHSIA, and highbloods usually need moirails to help keep them calm  
> -kankri is teal, low enough to not really have highblood anger problems? he's basically a midblood  
> -so yeah? pale damkri
> 
> also the song is Blue by Marina and The Diamonds  
> it makes a great pun for the title but also fits the fic anyway
> 
> i'll probably write at least one more chapter for this

_ We’ve broken up and now I regret it... _

You are DAMARA PEIXES, you are LONELY, ANGRY, and in general, FRUSTRATED. And being a highblood, the highest of high, benefits you in NO WAY right now. You’re probably going to annoy Vriska soon with your heavy steps, but you don't give a single fuck about her feelings right now. 

_ I said goodbye when I shouldn’t have said it... _

You just want to talk with SOMEONE, but the only person who would ever really talk to you before is IGNORING YOU in favor of his _~new matesprit~_. That new matesprit being a lame little BRONZEBLOOD. YOU were his BEST FRIEND. YOU are an HEIRESS. He could at least TRY to acknowledge you.

_Horuss fucking Nitram isn’t that special._

_ I even cried but I never meant it... _

And now you’re angrily pacing around your respiteblock, since what few other trolls you know rather hate you, so you have no one to talk to.

_ and I don’t know why but I can’t forget it.... _

You have a feeling, if Vriska has advice, it probably won’t help. You’re not like her. All you share is a lusus, a hive, and a blood color.

So you keep pacing.

Pacing...

Pacing...

Until Vriska does knock, a rare occasion.

She ruffles your hair playfully, tells you to stop stomping around, and then tells you to check Trollian. A new visitor awaits.

_ Give me love, _  
_ Give me dreams, _

\-- controversialGuide [CG] began trolling aimlessAnarchy [AA] \--

  
CG: Hell9? This is Damara I’m m3ssaging, corr3ct?  
AA: y0uve got the right beach  
AA: but WH0 TH---E FUCK AR----E YA  
CG: Kankri Pyr9p3. W3r3 y9u n9t t9ld a69ut m3?  
CG: Karkat said h3 w9uld 63 t3lling y9ur sist3r t9 t3ll y9u that I w9uld m3ssag3 y9u.  
AA: well vris didnt  
AA: 3:|  
AA: s0  
AA: are ya expectin s0mefin 0utta me  
CG: N9t particularly, if I’m 63ing h9n3st. I d9n’t 3v3n kn9w anything a69ut y9u 3ith3r. Karkat just y3ll3d at m3 t9 d9 this, s9 I did. I d9n’t 3v3n kn9w *why*.  
AA: pr0bably cause vris was tired 0f me st0mping ar0und 3:\  
CG: 9h? Was th3r3 s9m3thing wr9ng?  
AA: n0fin y0ud care ab0at  
CG: H3y l99k, if w3’r3 g9ing t9 get t9 kn9w 3ach 9th3r, y9u’r3 g9ing t9 hav3 t9 dr9p th3 act.  
AA: 0n0  
AA: s0rry  
AA: im  
AA: im n0t very g00d at this am i  
CG: D9n’t str3ss it t99 much, it’s n9t r3ally a 6ig d3al right n9w.

_ Give me a good self-esteem, _

AA: 0_0  
AA: 0k  
AA: l00k im just frustrated  
AA: its hard being like this  
CG: Like what?  
AA: like ---EV---ERYFIN IM SUPP0S---ED T0 FUCKIN B---E  
AA: a highbl00d an heiress al0ne its all fuckin hard  
AA: an i hate it  
CG: 9h.  
CG: Uh  
CG: D9 y9u want m3 t9 just g9?  
AA: n0  
AA: please d0nt  
AA: i d0nt want t0 be al0ne again  
CG: I can’t say I kn9w what t9 d9 f9r y9u.  
AA: i dunn0  
AA: id say y0u c0uld c0me t0 my hive but  
AA: we just met  
AA: and i think that w0uld just make it weird  
CG: It’s alright. I g3t it. It can wait, n9 6ig d3al. (:B  
CG: If y9u d9n’t mind m3 asking: d9 y9u r3ally n9t hav3 fri3nds? 9r just n9t a l9t? I’d 3xp3ct s9m39n3 with as much status as y9u w9uld 63 p9pular 9r at l3ast s9cial.  
AA: well what does it seem like to you  
AA: m0st pe0ple i kn0w hate me and the 0ne wh0 d0esnt ign0res me f0r his stupid fucking matesprit instead  
AA: n0t that i kn0w many 0thers

_ Give me good and pure, what you waiting for? _

CG: 9h. Well, n9w y9u’v3 g9t m3.  
AA: i guess  
AA: c0uld i ask y0u s0mething?  
CG: D3p3nds 9n what y9u’r3 asking. I’d... rath3r n9t answer s9m3thing t99 s3ri9us, f9r m9r3 p3rs9nal r3as9ns.  
AA: i just want t0 kn0w h0w y0u even f0und me  
AA: vriskas never menti0ned a karkat bef0re  
AA: she never really talks ab0ut any0ne except terezi unless theres s0me kind 0f g0ssip 3:T  
CG: 9h, T3r3zi actually was th3 9n3 t9 m3ssag3 Karkat, and sh3 g9t th3 inf9 fr9m Vriska. T3r3zi pr96a6ly kn9ws wh9’d b3 b3tt3r f9r y9u t9 talk t9, if Vriska d93sn’t kn9w that many 9th3rs v3ry w3ll.  
AA: i guess that makes sense  
AA: ...  
AA: is it weird t0 want t0 trust y0u already?  
AA: weve barely g0tten t0 kn0w each 0tter 0r anyfin  
CG: 3h. I g3t it. Y9u’r3 pr96a6ly us3d t9 b3ing l9n3ly and n9w y9u’r3 talking with m3 and y9u’r3 just 3xcit3d t9 talk t9 any9n3 at all.  
AA: 0n0  
CG: S9rry.  
CG: That was a 6it c9ld, wasn’t it.  
AA: yeah

_ Give me everything, all your heart can bring, _  
_ Something good and true, _

CG: I’m n9t v3ry g99d at this 3ith3r, haha.  
AA: well at least were in the same b0at

You pull yourself out of the conversation to look around. Geez, how long have you been staring at the screen, your eyes hurt.

Vriska stands in the doorway, grinning smugly.

Looks like her plan succeeded.

_ I don’t wanna feel BLUE anymore... _  
_Blue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaAAAAAH sorry for the delays! I'm a lazy butt and forget to keep writing this! It's only a short chapter for now but! I'm going straight into the next one! Hopefully it won't take me ANOTHER MONTH to write it.
> 
> anyway. SBURB time.

_Give me,_  
_Give me,_  
_Give me one more night,_

You couldn’t have asked to have met someone better. Kankri might be strange, but you’re no different. And now, he’s your moirail and the person you care about the most (besides Vriska, of course. She’s your sister, and you might not show it, but you care).

It’s been a good sweep and a half since you met. You’ve been shocked he’s stayed this long, instead of leaving you behind like everyone else does.

But he stays.

And now, you have just been recruited into playing a huge multiplayer game. You believe the goal is 32 players? Kankri’s a part of it, in fact the one who tells you about it. There’s a huge risk involved, but according to Kankri through a chain message throughout quite a few other trolls, Mituna says it’s even worse to not play it.

(You don’t even KNOW who Mituna is, why should you fucking trust a guy you don’t know?)

_One last goodbye,_

So you’ll play it. Just for Kankri.

_Let’s do it one last night,_

You’re a bit scared.

_Let’s do it one last night,_

But there’s no time to waste.

_One more time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBURB is hard. SBURB is hard and oh do you hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and wow! this took ONE DAY TO WRITE. how did I do this? I don't know I just really got motivated!

Oh.

Oh good gog.

You don’t know how much longer you can keep this up.

Sure, you’re one of three Time-primaries, but it’s still A LOT. Especially considering you are probably the one most suited for time travel. Aradia’s a Maid, you’re a Witch, Roxy’s a Rogue.

So you do the heavy lifting when it comes to time travel.

You’re not meant for this.

Sure, being a fuchsia gives you more endurance. Sure, your class gives you a boost in the job. Sure, it’s all nice and _fucking dandy. SURE._

_No, I don’t love you,_   
_No, I don’t care,_

And on top of that, you never get a break. You just want to go and rest and maybe do some pale stuff with Kankri. You barely even get time to talk to ANYONE. This timeline is such a mess and there’s so much that needs to get done with the frogs. Even with the others (including the sub-times, Feferi, Porrim, and Dave), it’s so much.

_I just want to be held when I’m scared,_

You’re getting a break, fuck them all. An hour with your moirail isn’t going to kill anyone. Hopefully. You don’t want to have to travel to fix something that’ll probably result in a good few more dead Damaras. That’s never fun.

AA: hey kanny  
CG: What’s up?  
AA: can i c0me 0ver t0 y0ur planet f0r a bit  
AA: im just s0 d0ne with all this w0rk i just want t0 chill with y0u  
CG: I’m w9rking 9n land qu3sts right n9w, 6ut I gu3ss, if y9u want t9?  
AA: thats 0k  
AA: as l0ng as i d0nt have t0 time travel  
AA: im s0 d0ne with that shit ive been d0ing it S0 MUCH  
CG: Yeah, n9n3 9f that h3r3. Just... 6l99dy stuff. And S33r things. And 9nc3 and a whil3 s9me stuff with Mind, 6ut n9t that 9ft3n.  
CG: N9t that I’m d9ing th9s3 right n9w. I’m d3aling with the c9ns9rts right n9w.  
AA: alright  
AA: ill be 0ver s00n  
AA: <>  
CG: <>

_And all I want is one night with you,_

You pull out your jetpack and take off. The Land of Aquamarine and Islands is still one of your favorites. Shimmering blue oceans dotted with tropical islands. Except the “oceans” aren’t oceans. They’re fucking oceans of teal blood AND water. Separated. It’s hard to tell which is which. You can’t blame Kankri for being mildly uncomfortable here.

It’s still so much better than yours. Prisms and Chimes. It’s nice until the ringing starts to get on your nerves and everything is either strangely reflective or rainbow and you get ready to smash something to bits. There’s no ORDER to it. Kankri’s isn’t anywhere near organized either, but it’s a natural disorder. It makes you think of home, in a way.

AA: 0kay where are y0u  
CG: Th3 villag3 n3ar my hiv3.

You glide down towards the familiar village. You’ve been around, before you got busy. Kankri is...

Oh! There he is!

Talking to some consorts. Sigh.

You land just outside the village so that you don’t disturb anything, captchalogue your jetpack, and walk in. “Heeeeeeey, Kanny!” you call.

He stops mid-speech. You see his ears shoot up, probably in surprise. He looks over his shoulder, waves at you, and goes back to talking.

You walk up and rest your head on his shoulder.

_Just ‘cause I’m selfish,_   
_I know it’s true._

“Look, I don’t think they need a lecture. Let’s get questin’, ‘kay?”

“Alright,” he replies.

The quests are, mostly, pretty easy. Lots of silly little fetch quests. It’s relaxing though. And you end up finding a nicely plain section of water just off the shore and swim. Geez, it’s been awhile since you’ve gotten to take advantage of being a seadweller. Not a lot of the lands have swimming-friendly water.

Kankri doesn’t join you, though, opting to just sit and watch.

You’ll soak him, oh, you have plans. So you give him a sopping wet hug when you get out. He shoves you off, but not angrily. He’s smiling. His perfect, wonderful smile.

_Give me love,_   
_Give me dreams,_   
_Give me a good self esteem,_   
_Give me good and pure, what you waiting for?_   
_Give me everything, all your heart can bring,_   
_Something good and true,_

Kankri drops a couple towels out of his sylladex (good idea to carry around, even if he doesn’t go in the water very often), while you pull your palmhusk out to check quickly.

Oh. Great. Hello, Roxy.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering aimlessAnarchy [AA] \--

TG: hey damz where you at  
TG: we need ya

\-- aimlessAnarchy [AA] is an idle troll! --

TG: yo wheer the hell are ya  
TG: *where  
TG: seriousyl get on ya dumb fishbutt  
TG: *seriously  
AA: what  
AA: i was busy bein a fuckin g00d palemate cant y0u chill f0r thirty fuckin sec0nds  
TG: pale romacne can wait!  
TG: weve got a game to win!  
AA: well maybe y0u sh0ald be c0nsiderin my health! >n<  
AA: im fuckin exhausted r0xy  
AA: i get it fuchsias g0t a l0tta endurance but im still n0t invincible  
AA: i needed a break  
AA: i wasnt even plannin 0n stayin all day just an h0ur 0r tw0  
TG: *sign*  
TG: just get back to working asap okay  
AA: fine  
AA: glub

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering aimlessAnarchy [AA] \--

  
I don’t wanna feel blue anymore...  
 __  
Blue...

So you say goodbye to Kankri for now, and fly back to your land before setting off through time again. Hopefully this will stop soon, it’s getting to be a lot of work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa okay this is going to get messy from here on out
> 
> i'd highly, highly recommend reading Meenah's chapter of Secrets We Keep to get why she's after revenge it's not specified here so yeah, reading that might be a good idea

The game goes so well. For... god, how long has it been, like a sweep? Then tensions begin to rise. There’s only so long everyone can stand each other for like this.

_Give me,_   
_Give me,_   
_Give me one more night,_

Meenah snapped and finally got back at you. Except more.

_One last goodbye,_

You suppose it couldn’t have been avoided forever.

Seeing your blood pool around you as it’s doing right now is still rather horrifying.

You’re going to die here, surrounded by the clanging chimes you hate.

_Let’s do it one last time,_

AA: kanny  
CG: What’s up, Damara?  
AA: n0t g00d  
AA: its everywhere  
CG: What’s 3v3rywh3r3? WHAT HAPP3N3D?!  
AA: meenah  
AA: revenge  
AA: i d0nt think im g0nna make it much l0nger  
CG: Wh3r3 ar3 y9u, I’ll c9m3 h3lp as much as I can!  
AA: my land  
AA: d0nt try t0 help its n0t g0ing t0 get either 0f us anywhere  
AA: just leave me

_Let’s do it one last time,_   
_One more time._

AA: i just came t0 say g00dbye  
AA: s0  
AA: uh  
AA: bye i guess  
AA: ill miss y0u  
CG: N9 D9 N9T DI3 9N M3.  
CG: Y9U AR3 N9T DYING LIK3 THIS D9 Y9U H3AR M3 DAMARA.  
CG: W3’ll wak3 up y9ur dr3ams3lf w3’ll g3t y9u t9 asc3nd 6UT Y9U AR3 N9T DYING.  


\-- aimlessAnarchy [AA] is offline! --

  
CG: 9h n9.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are KANKRI PYROPE, and by god, you are willing to try anything right now to save your moirail. She's dying and you cannot let this stand.

You are KANKRI PYROPE, and by god, you are willing to try anything right now to save your moirail. You’re hurtling through the Medium to LOPAC, to find Damara and do SOMETHING. You will not let her die, no matter what.

You circle the planet (thank goodness it isn’t huge. There’s a lot underground, but you know Meenah wouldn’t be able to find her down there, meaning she’s on the surface). It takes a few rounds before you spot her.

She’s alive when you land beside her, but only barely. You go to pick her up (goodness, this would’ve been so much easier when you first entered, before she passed you in size, even if she only just barely does even now) and she squeaks in pain. 

A small sound, a weak one.

Her body is covered in long slices, each leaking fuchsia blood messily. Her arms are the worst, probably from trying to block hits when she really has no other defense.

There are faint tear tracks down her cheeks.

You hold her as tightly as possible. She doesn’t respond when you place a gentle, pale kiss on her horn, just for hope. And then you _fly down into the caves._

Her quest bed in its rusty reds, sandy tans, and soft warm greens, stands out brightly from the disorderly landscape.

Damara has already died by the time you rest her body onto the platform.

You’re horribly covered in her blood, but there’s no time to worry about that. Just by the ascensions you’ve heard about and the guides you’ve read, there’s a slight possibility the quest bed could explode with her ascending.

You’re not going to take your chances here.

Luckily it results in nothing but a flash of light. Damara will be up on Skaia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, god tier time. also the quest bed being red, tan, and green is because Damara is time/sub-life so both time and life colors
> 
> I love making things more confusing, so yay for combo aspects


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMARA: Ascend to God Tier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooow it's been almost exactly TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED I'M SORRY Y'ALL! This is short. I didn't know what to really do with this one tbh. But I've got plans for what's next. So hopefully I'll have something done sooner, but I can't guarantee.
> 
> also I might write a Hiveswap fic because I'm already in polyshipping hell over there with Cirava/Polypa/Daraya and I want to write something with them. :3

_ I’m sick of looking after you, _  
_ I need a man to hold on to, _

You feel strange.

You can feel everything _too_ well.

You hear ticking, but see no source.

You feel a pulsing rhythm against your back.

Your old outfit has been switched with a hoodie and skirt in shades of faded browns, tights in two shades of green, and fuchsia shoes. The time gear in green on the shirt. Fuchsia wings fluttering. Hair up, pins in it.

You’ve ascended.

CG: H3y, just r3ply wh3n y9u’r3 awak3 and up t9 it.  
CG: N9 hurry, 6a63.

Oh, Kankri.

You must’ve scared him a good deal.

You’re alright, you might as well reply now.

AA: hey im here n0w 0u0  
AA: and appr0ximately 0ne hundred percent less dead than ever bef0re  
AA: hehe  
AA: thats n0t that funny  
CG: N9 it’s n9t. I’m glad t9 s33 th3 asc3nsi9n w9rk3d th9ugh.  
CG: I saw it happ3n 6ut I still wasn’t sur3 it had w9rk3d 6ut y9u 63ing h3r3 pr9v3s it did.  
AA: this is still unc0mf0rtable f0r me  
AA: im pretty sure i can feel the injuries still  
AA: and wings are weird  
AA: and theres ticking s0unds c0ming fr0m n0where  
CG: 1. Appar3ntly f33ling th3 injuri3s f9r a littl3 whil3 aft3rwards is n9rmal. 2. Y9u’ll adjust. 3. That’s pr96a6ly 63caus3 y9u’r3 a Tim3 play3r, s9 y9u’r3 h3aring tim3 pass.  
AA: shell i didnt need that inf0dump  
AA: anyway y0u feelin alright  
AA: i h0pe i didnt scare ya with that wh0le death thing  
CG: I’v3 633n 63tt3r, 6ut I’v3 als9 633n w9rse. 6ut y9u’r3 aliv3 n9w and that’s what matt3rs right n9w.  
AA: 0u0


End file.
